Projectiles of the beehive type consist of a shell in which the pay load, such as flechettes is divided into a number of axially aligned bays. The aforesaid pay load assembly must not rotate when the shell is spinning during its trajectory towards a target, else the balance of the shell is destroyed and tumbling will result in subsequent malfunction of its mission. An existing method consisted of pre-engraving both the spacer and the dividing plate of each of the number of bays in the projectile. This method entailed costly machining and was time consuming as well.